robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold SMG
Firearm Hip (On foot) Firearm Small (Drive-By) |driveby = }} |flags = }} |filename = Solid Gold UZI |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = Super Drop Diamond |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Gold SMG is a submachine gun in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Gold SMG appears as a gold-plated standard length with the folding stock removed. Yusuf Amir has a Gold SMG and it seems to be his primary weapon. He also claims that the gun is solid gold, but this would make the gun very heavy and gold would be too soft for the internal workings of the gun. Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Gold SMG has the same stopping power, accuracy and quite similar firing sound as the Micro SMG, and is, basically, a full-length replacement. However, the rate of fire is different, as it fires much faster than the Micro SMG (though in reality the full sized Uzi has a slower rate of fire). It has a 30-round magazine, as opposed to the Micro SMG's 50-round magazine. Also, the reload is somewhat longer. Because it is much bigger than the Micro SMG, Luis and the multiplayer character hold it with two hands, firing from the chest area. This gun, while being similar to the Micro SMG from Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned, has such an astounding rate of fire that it is one of the best guns for ground warfare, and it is not bad for drive-by. The only flaw of the gun is its poor accuracy sacrificed for the rate of fire and damage, but it is still a very good weapon. A major advantage to this compared to other SMGs is that the light recoil can allow one to shoot accurately for an extended period of time. TBOGT Overview |file_fire_rate = 66 |file_range = 50 / 164 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = 2266 (Standing) 2000 (Crouched) |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1-2/8 |observed_fire_rate = 910 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging bolt, upper side |observed_reload_speed = 2.27 seconds (Standing) 2 seconds (Crouched) }} Image Gallery GoldSMG-TBOGT-icon.png|HUD icon. YusufAmir-Artwork.jpg|TBoGT artwork of Yusuf Amir holding his Gold SMG. Gold SMG action.JPG|Luis with the Gold SMG in an early screenshot of TBoGT. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *After completing Yusuf Amir's final mission, he will award the player with his car and the Gold SMG in the glove compartment (though the weapon will be obtained when entering the car for the first time only). *Completing the story will automatically give the player a Gold SMG if they do not already have one. *Completing the story will unlock the Gold SMG in Armando's Gun Van, costing $5,000 for the gun, and $60 for each magazine. *Spawns in the table of Luis' apartment after finishing 50 Drug Wars (spawns only after completing the game). Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Gold SMG sounds very similar to the Carbine Rifle in Grand Theft Auto III. See Also *Micro SMG - A prominent weapon which some 3D Universe renditions are also based on the Uzi SMG. *Rubber Gun - A cut weapon in Grand Theft Auto V that was identical to the Gold SMG. Navigation }}Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine guns